


Over Flow

by Ozarkthedog



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Play, Asphyxiation, Breeding Kink, Cum Inflation, F/M, Improper use of a utensil, Rough Sex, Squirting, dub con if you squint, heavy cum play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28288419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ozarkthedog/pseuds/Ozarkthedog
Summary: There was no time for sex but that doesn’t stop Steve from filling you up.
Relationships: Steve Rogers x Reader, Steve Rogers x you, Steve Rogers/Reader, Steve Rogers/You
Comments: 10
Kudos: 108





	Over Flow

**Author's Note:**

> well, I’m here to ruin another inanimate object for you. Honestly, idk why my mind thought this up at 3am but alas it is what it is.  
> Find me on tumblr @ozarkthedog

“Steve, you almost ready?” You yelled from the bathroom as you applied the final layer of mascara to your lashes.

“Yeah, Doll. But we’ve got one more thing to do before we head downstairs.” Steve said from the connecting bedroom.

The team was gathering for a small Mid-Day meal on Tony & Pepper’s level in the Avengers Tower. Everyone was to bring a dish to share. You were excited to have everyone try your homemade Chocolate Chip Cookies since Pepper designated you to dessert.

You quirk your brow at him in the mirror as he comes up behind you carrying a small bowl. “What? If you mean box up the cookies, I already did that…”

Steve smiled at your ignorance. You had no idea what he was planning and it made his chest burn with power.

He put down the small bowl filled with a creamy substance to your right along with a Turkey Baster.

Your confused eyes meet his. “What’s this?” You say pointing to the bowl.

“Since we didn’t have time for sex this morning, I thought I’d fill you up before we leave.” His eyes dragged down your body as he stepped closer, pushing you back against the vanity with a smirk.

“Steve, you cannot be serious.” You lightly push him away with a huff turning to take one last look in the mirror.

Steve’s hand smoothed down your frame as he kissed the soft juncture of your neck making your eyes flutter shut with a sigh. He used the distraction to push you down onto the marble counter.

You land with an ‘-oof’, eyes wild as they stare at him in a stupor. You watched his reflection flip your dress up and push your panties to the side.

“Steve, we don’t have time for this.” You argued, pushing against the vanity with your hands.

“Did I say you could move?”

His voice was calm and calculated as he stared into your anxious eyes.

You gulped. “No.”

“I suggest you stay still. You don’t want to stain your dress right before we have to leave.” He said, condescendingly.

He spat lewdly onto your ass letting the saliva slide down your crack before smoothing it around your tight, puckered ring. You tensed when his thumb nudged its way in, “Relax, Doll.”

You took a deep breath as he smoothed his thumb over your passage, “Don’t need to stretch you too much for this… the Baster is small enough to fit.”

He let the statement hang as he slipped his digit from your warmth and gathered the small bowl and the Turkey Baster.

He dipped the opening of the tube into the small bowl and compressed the rubber top filling the syringe like tube entirely with his thick spend.

“I want you so full of me that it’s difficult to breathe.” 

He watched your puckered hole pulsate as he pushed the Baster inside your canal. The slight stretch had you gasping with warped pleasure.

Steve squeezed the top and filled you with his rich seed. He couldn’t help but groan as he watched the basin empty into your ass. It was going to be tough to not be rock hard throughout the entire meal, but Steve knew it’d be worth the torture to watch you wither in sweet agony.

Your ass was feeling heavier by the second as Steve unloaded the cum filled Baster into your rectum. It was such an unusual sensation feeling his seed coat your walls while you weren’t currently in the throes of passion.

Granted, the very act had your cunt releasing an obscene amount of slick and you hoped you’d make it through the meal without calling attention to yourself.

“Clench for me, Doll.”

You did as he commanded praying you didn’t spill any cum as he pulled the tube from your hole only to repeat his actions. You whined when he pushed the refilled utensil back into your body countless times until the bowl was empty.

“Love knowing’ you’ll be busting at the seams with me.”

Steve chucked the empty Baster into the sink before reaching into his back pocket. You were clenching with all your might, so intent with not letting his cum slip the that tender hand on your back jolted you from your concentration.

“Gonna plug you now. Can’t have you making a mess in front of everyone.”

Steve slipped the weighty plug into your awaiting hole, gazing at the way it enveloped the bulbous metal before sucking it in. The shiny crystal top teased him as it glistened against your skin.

He fixed your panties back in place with a smile and helped you stand. “Ready?”

You stood on uneasy feet. Your lower half felt so full and swollen, you’d be amazed if no one made a passing comment.

“Come on, Doll. They’re waiting.” Steve stretched his hand out to you, interweaving your fingers and leading the way. You tentatively took a step, grimacing at the heavy pull in your stomach as you both left the apartment and headed down to Tony’s. 

You stared at your plate for most of the meal, pushing around your food and talking to Wanda who sat to your right. She had a calming aura and you always loved conversing with her as she helped put your current situation at ease with lots of chatter and distractions.

“Want to see a trick?” She whispered, leaning in close.

You sent her a wink in response and turned your head towards the target. 

Clint was shoveling a second helping of mashed potatoes onto his plate when suddenly he started singing.

He used the potato covered spoon as a microphone and busted out, “I love you, Baby” by Frank Sinatra. He danced around the table sending winks to all the females and brushed a hand through Bucky’s flowing locks lovingly.

Everyone was laughing and singing along until the song ended and Clint was forced back to reality with the most puzzled look on his face until he realized the culprit.

“Dammit, Wanda!”

Mid laugh you went silent, wrapping your arms around your belly as a wave of pain ran through your middle. You doubled over wishing the intense pain away as Wanda laid a hand on your shoulder.

“Are you alright?”

After a moment, you shooed her off with a smile. She pursed her lips knowing something was up.

“She’s fine, Wanda. Probably ate too much and is feeling stuffed.” Steve commented from across the table with a sick grin.

You wiggled pitifully in your chair at the term “stuffed”. Steve knew what he was doing and you hated him for it. The fact that your gut could let go at any given time had you on the edge of your seat, literally, and Steve was reveling in your demise.

“She didn’t eat much though… perhaps you aren’t feeling well.” Wanda spoke up in your defense, sending Steve a terse look.

You took the chance to escape while you could.

“You’re right… I think I’m going to head back.” Sighing sadly, wishing you could stay longer but the nagging pain in your belly was making it difficult to enjoy yourself.

Steve stood quickly, walking to your side of the table reaching for your hands before you were able to make an exit.

“Don’t you think we should thank our hosts properly, Doll?”

You begged Steve with a look but he shook his head denying your request. Teeth gnawed at your bottom lip as you held the tears at bay.

You walked towards Tony and Pepper as quickly and steadily as you could when another powerful wave hit making your knees give out.

Steve caught you before you hit the floor, “Whoa, Doll. I’ve got you.”

You clutched onto his arms with a steel grip. Your watery eyes clung to his, “Steve. I need to leave. Now.”

“I can take a look at you in the infirmary if you want?” Bruce suggested from his spot at the table where he stood, his voice full of concern.

Steve’s head whipped up as he caged you against his body. Everyone had worried looks on their faces but Steve waved them off casually, “She’ll be fine.” He bid goodbyes and “thanks” to Tony & Pepper quickly before anyone could get a closer inspection.

By the time you made it back to the apartment you were sweating.

Steve caged you against the wall as soon as the door shut, grinding his girth into your belly making you whimper. “You did so well for me, Doll. So fuckin’ well.”

His kisses were searing and brutal as he lifted one of your legs and dry humped your core. His hard on was close to bursting through his jeans as he ground himself into your damp, thinly covered core.

Your slick seeped out the sides of your panties with every grind. You hissed when he pulled the fabric aside rubbing harshly against your puffy center.

“This little pussy doesn’t know what to do when it’s not full of cum.”

Your eyes slammed shut when he shoved two fingers deep inside, twisting and gliding over your walls with expertise. You finger nails scratched at his shirt as your voice raised up an octave desperate to cum.

“You can’t cum just yet, Doll. Wanna be inside you first.” Steve growled into your neck biting his way down your jawline to claim your lips once more. “Wanna feel how fuckin’ tight you are.”

Your world spun as he dragged you back to the scene of the crime. He pushed you over the bathroom counter keeping a solid hand on the back of your neck.

“If you know what’s best, stay put.”

You let out a shriek when he ripped your panties off, tearing the flimsy material like paper between his fists. He laved between your legs with his tongue, licking at your fallen slick where it stained your thighs.

Puffs of breath warmed your skin as he pulled back to tap on the small crystal plug. You scratched at the marble top as each thump sent shockwaves up your spine.

Steve licked crudely around the crystal making you whimper as his tongue dove between the top of the plug and your puckered hole.

“Gotta open this pussy up. See how many fingers you can take with a belly full of cum.” Your skin vibrated with every muffled word as he planted wet kisses all over your backside.

Steve spread your legs and spat onto your drenched core before sliding two thick fingers past your swollen outer lips with a grunt.

Your head fell to the cool marble as the stretch was extreme. You’d never felt so full in your life and it was only his fingers.

“Fuck. I’m not sure I’ll be able to fit, Doll.’ Steve said discouragingly.

He twisted his wrist causing a debauched moan to tear from your lips when he dragged his pads over your walls, scissoring you open.

He leaned over your body pressing you down hard onto the marble. “But you know I’m never one to give up so easily.” 

The weight of the super solider pushed your bones into the hard top making you feel as though you’d burst at any moment.

Steve enjoyed watching you suffer a bit more under his hands but with a dark chuckle he eased his weight off your body and stood, eyes narrowing back on the plug.

You heard ruffling and a belt drop the to the stone floor of the expansive bathroom before your eyes flicked back to his. Steve stood stroking his throbbing, veiny cock with his free hand as his other kept dragging pleasure from your core.

“Relax, Doll. Lemme in.”

His slick covered hand switched to your tiny nub as he lined up and pushed ever so slowly into your searing heat.

Your breath hitched when he speared into your core in one steady thrust. The intense cramping and the need to cum were in full throttle now that Steve’s massive cock was lodged in your cunt.

Your breathing stuttered and you yelped when Steve pulled out only to push back in with a force that had your thighs bumping into the counter.

He smacked your ass hard with his free hand making your body jolt and mewl under the assault.

“You like it when I’m rough with you, huh?”

Steve swirled your clit with nimble digits, desperate to watch you fall apart after being such a good girl for him. Your frantic screams bounced off the cavernous walls as you were unsure you could cum without exploding into a million pieces.

Your head whipped from side to side as the waves of pleasure started to intensify. You weren’t going to survive this. Each plunge into your sopping core had you tittering on the edge as he split you open with his massive girth. 

“Don’t you wanna cum, Doll? You deserve to for being such a Good Girl for me.” He groaned watching your body start to shake as it tried to hold back the impending bliss.

He chuckled at your stubbornness, “You’re just as bad as I am.”

Steve picked up his pace, driving into your folds harder with every pass. He dragged his hand away from your clit and move to the plug before he tapped it firmly and then grasped it.

Your body locked out of instinct when he pulled on the plug, making you feel the tug of it.

“Here’s what’s gonna happen” Steve yanked you from the counter top and swiftly caged you against his buttoned-up chest. His breath hot in your ear, “You’re going to cum all over my cock like an obedient Little Girl and only then will I remove the plug.”

Your hand sought purchase on his wrist as his right hand wove around your neck keeping you flush against his body.

His eyes trailed down the mirror reflection of your frame and his cock got impossibly harder. He made you hang in his grip as your toes barely grazed the floor. You gasped for air when his left hand slid down your frame to cup your bloated belly.

“Look at you so full of me… lookin’ like you’re carrying my child.” His tone dropped to an octave you’d never heard. Ragged and primal. His eyes were trained on your protruding abdomen, so full of his seed and girth you really did look in the early stages of pregnancy.

What little whimpers you could let free hit his ears like a choir. He bucked his hips hard into yours making your face twist with rapture. You clawed at his right hand wanting to take a full, unrestricted breath as he began pumping into your cunt with vigor.

“You’re so fuckin’ tight like this. Might have to keep you full of my cum all the time.” He teethed at your ear lobe and he pushed down on your lower belly notching up the powerful sensation to cum.

You tried to shake your head, too afraid to fall apart, but it was pointless.

“Come on, Doll.” He urged between thrusts, “Choke my cock with that pretty pussy.”

The lack of oxygen and the gratifying pain combined with Steve now tugging on your clit sent you flying off the cliff. Your eyes slammed shut and you let out a silent scream as you fell head first into euphoric ecstasy.

Your pussy locked up so tight Steve’s hips wavered and he swore under his breath watching as your body shook and then went slack in his hold.

Steve leaned you back onto the marble vanity, whispering praise, “You did so well. Almost made me cum with you, that pussy was squeezing the life outta me.”

He drew small circles on the plump skin of your ass before spreading your cheeks apart, “Gonna take the plug out now, Doll.”

His fingers fit snug around the metal base as you whined with embarrassment. “Steve, no I won’t be able to hold it in!”

He smirked, holding your helpless stare and growled darkly, “That’s the point. I wanna fuck my cum out of you.”

Your cheeks burned and your swollen belly flipped realizing that was his plan all along.

The tugging at your bottom ripped you from your thoughts as he removed the hot plug from the confines of your cavity. Your puckered hole opened and then withered slightly closed as he pulled his cock out until only the bulbous head spread you open.

He ran his thumb along the wet rim as some of his seed slipped out and fell onto his girth below. He thought he was ravenous before, but now he was desperate to claim.

“I’m gonna make such a mess of you.” He stated as he pushed his girth ever so slowly into your warmth.

Your back arched when he bottomed out and grazed that sensitive spot nestled deep inside. You kept your ass clenched tight, too embarrassed to let his seed drip as he fucked you.

Steve quickened his pace spearing into your heat with enough force to have you jostling on the marble before his hands grabbed your waist keeping you still.

“Come on, Doll. Lemme me see my cum. Give it to me.” He demanded before smacking your svelte cheek with a heavy thwap.

You yelped but didn’t comply. You couldn’t make yourself let go, not when he was watching.

“No! I won’t!” You fought back, clenching your ass along with your folds making Steve grunt from the pressure. He halted his hips but not before bottoming out crudely making you hiss.

“Looks like I’ll just have to do it myself.”

The thumb that pushed its way into your asshole had you whimpering with panic when he pulled the tiny muscle to the side until it was wedged open. 

“There we go. Nice and exposed.” He beamed staring at your spread rim.

A torrent of white rushed from your hole, flowing down onto his cock and splashing onto the floor.

Your face burned as you felt his cum spill from your body but the pain in your belly started to subside making the twisted pleasure swirl madly in your core.

Steve snapped his hips hard into your cunt, slotting his cock head against your cervix while more thick cum oozed onto his girth. You cried out shamelessly with every thrust, the bloating in your middle lessened with every shove.

“That’s my Girl. Let it all out.” Steve groaned watching in awe as he fucked the fallen cum from your ass into your gleaming pussy. Copious amounts of his white spend added extra lubrication forcing you to take what he was giving.

“Gonna make sure that pussy gets filled too. She’s been crying for it all day, hasn’t she?” That teasing tone made your world spin.

The pressure in your belly replaced quickly with wicked pleasure when Steve grabbed the base of your skull and pulled hard, yanking your body back onto this length.

“You’re dripping us all over the floor, Doll.” His thumb finally slipped from your asshole only to smack it harshly. “Might have to make you lick it up after.”

You babbled incoherently, your body no longer yours as he rammed into your cunt with a fury, chasing his own desperate end.

“One more, Doll. Wanna feel this tight cunt gush.” Steve demanded, bending over quickly and wrapping is bicep around your neck.

Your body spasmed when his arm wove around your neck, propelling your orgasm to hit. He could barely move in the vice like grip your pussy had around his cock. “Fuck. There we go, just like that.”

He held his breath and watched you wither below, pitifully shaking as your core convulsed and squirted all over his length and the floor below.

Steve growled deep in chest when his orgasm finally struck. It coursed through his body as he emptied load after load into your sopping, twitching cunt. His seed sprayed your walls, coating it in a thick layer of him as he finally filled you just like he wanted to do hours ago.

You were on the verge of sleep. Body so spent from anxiety, pleasure and orgasms your head lolled as Steve took you in his arms and carried you over to the soaking tub.

He kept you in his hold, gazing over your sleepy face while the tub filled. His heart leapt when your eyes opened slowly, “Hey, Doll. You back with me?”

Your lips pulled into a dopey smile as you shook your head from side to side making him laugh, “That’s my Girl.”

Steve sank into the tub with a groan, angling your body between his and laid your head on his chest. The two of you soaked peacefully together for a while until there was a knock at the front door.

It was Tony.

“Hey, have you guys seen our Turkey Baster?”


End file.
